Forbidden Fruit
by Yasu Uchiha
Summary: Hidden from a world she rightfully belongs to, Kari must learn to keep her identity as a goddess a secret. When another comes along and tempts her to no end, how will she keep herself safe from the others? NickxOC. T for now.
1. Fortune Cookie

**The Moirae, bitches they are, have decided to give me the task of giving my favorite Dark-Hunter a happily ever after. This is my attempt at it. Unfortunately, he will never have a happily-ever-after unless the Author Goddess wills it. Because, you see, Sherrilyn Kenyon owns him. And basically everything else. Not me. Hope you enjoy anyways.**

She had always watched him from afar, knowing she wasn't allowed to see him. He was a warrior for Artemis, a god of Stryker's creation. He was forbidden fruit. Always.

But, the forbidden fruit is always the sweetest.

No matter how delicious he was, she had to stay away. If Acheron or one of the other Dark-, Were-, or Dream-Hunters found out, they would have her skin for sure. Apollymi would disown her. But she needed him. He needed her. As the goddess of Pain, she knew that. But he would never be hers. Always out of reach. She had to stay hidden, stay silent. Until Apollymi gave them permission, she would have to keep her distance.

But he was so tempting…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Abbi, hurry up!" Makaria called to her sister. "We gotta get off the streets before sundown, unless you want to get caught by a hunter!"

Abbisya ran to catch up with her sister, grumbling. "With how decadent Artemis' hunters are, I wouldn't mind being caught by one."

Makaria made a disgusted sound. "Really, Abbi? Really? Is that all you think about? I would think, hatred being your forte, you'd be more into torture and backstabbing, not _sex_."

"No, Kari, that'd be _you_." Abbisya rolled her eyes. "Kari, we're in _New Orleans_. City of the twenty-four-hour _party_, and you want to get back to the apartment before sundown." She shook her head. "Live a little, Sis! So what if Ash or one of the others catches us? Big deal! We get a slap on the wrist and get relocated."

Kari sped up. "Yeah, and considering your luck, we'll get moved to Alaska and forbidden to go anywhere." She shivered at the thought. "I'd like to stay where it's warm, thanks much."

Abbi laughed and spun around, inhaling deeply. "Three couples are going to hate each other by the end of the night," she purred.

Kari stifled a grin. "Sadist."

"Like you're any better, luv."

Kari had to laugh at that. "Aye, but at least I don't go flaunting it." She rubbed the sun tattoo on her wrist. The mark was a reminder of who she was, what she was, why she was. "C'mon, Abbi. Tomorrow night, promise. Matisera swore there would be next to no Daimons tomorrow night, so there'll be next to no Hunters and we can party."

"Ooh, can we go to Sanctuary? Those Peltier boys are _de_lish."

"Yeah, and let's run into Ash and Simi along the way." Kari rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Have fun, I guess. But tomorrow."

Abbi pouted, but followed her sister into their apartment building. They went up to their apartment, the top floor suite. It was large and spacious and cluttered with their things. Kari pulled out the pins holding her long straight auburn hair up. It fell around her shoulders in soft waves from being up so long. Her clingy red dress dissolved into a long nightgown, soft and light. She washed off her make-up as Abbi opted to dress manually. She stared out the bedroom window, gently brushing her hair as she daydreamed about the boy she had met while she and Abbi were out shopping. She smiled softly, remembering his hair, his smile… and how off-limits he was. She sighed.

"Thinking about Gautier again, Kari?" Abbi teased, her short blue-black hair tucked behind an ear.

Kari jumped. "Shush," she said, blushing. "I am not."

"Oh, right. That's why you're so defensive." She took the brush form her sister's hand and started brushing Kari's hair. "Don't worry, I'm not telling Metera. But if you want a piece of him – not that I blame you – you'll have to be careful." She started braiding Kari's hair, two braids on each side. She tied them off, then handed Kari her brush.

Kari blushed deeper. "Yeah, cuz I'm the one who thinks about going against Matisera."

Abbi grinned roguishly. "Oh, but you are now."

Kari buried her face in her pillow. "Shut up, Abbi. I don't want to."

"You think he's worth it. Well, there's only one way to find out." Abbi turned on her laptop and turned on her music. "Whatev. I'm out."

Kari didn't move. She did think he was worth it – that was the problem. But Apollymi hadn't given them permission to associate with the Dark-Hunters – not yet. Kari sighed gustily, then opened her own laptop, pulling up the Internet. She signed into her IM.

A chat came up immediately. Kari didn't recognize the username, but clicked on it anyways.

**NewOrleansCharmer: I see you.**

**GoddessOfPain: haha. yeah right. who are you, anyway?**

**NewOrleansCharmer: don't recognize me, luv?**

Kari raised an eyebrow. She glanced at Abbi – she had put her laptop away and was reading. She looked out the window, down to Café du Monde below them. She bit back a startled gasp – he was sitting in clear view of their room. "Abbi. He's at Café du Monde."

Abbi clambered over to Kari's bed. "Really?" she asked excitedly. "You should _so_ start stripping while he watching."

Kari slapped her sister's shoulder. "Abbi! You're horrible!" She looked down to Gautier; he was laughing uproariously.

**NewOrleansCharmer: I like your sister's idea.**

Kari gasped, her jaw dropping.

**GoddessOfPain: hell no! you're lucky I haven't logged off!!**

**NewOrleansCharmer: you wouldn't do that to me without telling my your name, would you?**

Kari glanced at Abbi. "He's asking my name."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Should I?"

Abbi nodded. "Your nickname, though."

Kari nodded. " 'Kay."

**GoddessOfPain: kari, if you must. and yours?**

**NewOrleansCharmer: oh, you already know it. but, if you must, it's nick.**

**GoddessOfPain: are you making fun of me, nick?**

**NewOrleansCharmer: of course, kari. someone has to.**

Kari blushed.

Abbi laughed. "Ooh, I know that look."

"What look?" Kari demanded.

"That oh-goddesses-that-man-is-_delish_ look."

She glance back down at Nick. He was laughing again. "Shut up, Abbi. Go back to bed."

**GoddessOfPain: can you read lips or something?**

**NewOrleansCharmer: or something.**

**GoddessOfPain: is getting a straight answer out of you as impossible as understanding a fortune cookie?**

**NewOrleansCharmer: ask and it shall be given to you.**

Kari laughed. She shook her head and looked down at him.

**GoddessOfPain: ok, can I see you tomorrow?**

He smirked and blew her a kiss.

**NewOrleansCharmer: your wish, my command. I'll see you here after sundown.**

Nick closed his laptop and walked off. Kari watched him go. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. She closed her laptop, a blush rising to her cheeks. _Your wish, my command._

Oh, but the man was delicious. And forbidden.

* * *

So? How'd you like it? I spent, like, an hour on it. Tops. It just kinda poured out. Next installment's coming up, promise. Review, my beloved readers!!!


	2. Oh My Freaking God

**As this new story progresses, I am constantly reminded of my not-owning status of the Dark-Hunters. Alas, I am working on correcting that. Until then, the Author Goddess Sherrilyn Kenyon owns almost everything. Enjoy nonetheless.**

**Because I **_**said**_**.**

"Oh. My Freaking. God." Abbi stared open-mouthed at Kari. "He asked you out on a _date_?"

Kari blushed furiously. "Technically I asked him out."

"Oh. My. Freaking. God." Abbi's vocabulary had been greatly reduced to those four words.

"Enough, Abbi! I have to be at du Monde by sundown. Go have fun with your Peltier boys. And learn some more words!" Kari smoothed her skirt out, checked her make-up, then glanced at the time.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God."

Kari sighed. She quickly gathered her things, heading for the doors. "You're not going to get very many bears looking like _that_, Abbi."

Abbi snapped out of her trance. "Have fun, Kari! I have to get changed!" She dived for their room, slamming the door behind her.

Kari laughed and walked out of the apartment. She found Nick waiting out front of Café du Monde, his eyes covered by opaque black shades. She blushed slightly. "Hey."

He turned to her, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Hey." He offered his arm. "Walk?"

Kari smiled and accepted his arm. "Sure." She let him lead her down the street.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Janice stared wide-eyed at the sight in front of her. "Ash," she said into the walkie. "Nick has a girl."

"What?" multiple voices responded at once.

"Yeah. My sentiments exactly."

"What's she look like?" Ash asked.

"Um… long red hair, short skirt, tattoo of a sun on her hip – similar to yours, Ash – high heels, but not quite as tall as Nick."

Kari smirked.. "Just a second," she said to Nick, then she strode over to Janice. He took the walkie from her and and spoke into it. "Hey, lot."

"Who are you?" Ash demanded.

"You were talking about me seconds ago. I'm Nick's new girl." Kari stifled a laugh.

"What do you see in him?" Kyrian demanded.

_Time to scare them._ "Same thing Amanda sees in you, Kyrian."

She was met by silence. "How do you know so much?" Ash again.

"Efto ler karityi u topyra, Acheron," she responded. _Now is not the time or place._

Ash froze at hearing his native tongue spoken. "How do you know Atlantean?" he asked in like.

"Sweet, same way you know," Kari responded, still in Atlantean. "I was raised with it." She smirked at the surprised look on Janice's face. She switched to English. "Anyways. Aren't you supposed to be patrolling? And Ash, remember; anekico ler aracnia." _Victory to the spider._

She returned to Nick's side. "Sorry about that. I had a few sentiments to send to Artemis' warriors."

"You know about the Dark-Hunters?" he asked.

She nodded. "I know a lot about the world that I really shouldn't. Like how to kill both Daimons and Hunters alike. How to tell Daimons and Apollites apart. How to tell Apollymi's worshippers from Artemis'." Her voice was subdued.

"How do you know this much?" Nick asked.

"I'm a messenger between the pantheons. I work for Apollymi. I keep her Daimons under control when the Dark-Hunters are overwhelmed and I keep Artemis' Dark-Hunters under control when something happens in the Daimon community. I protect all of the Hunters, though. Dream, Dark and Were. I have to." She laughed, pain drowning out the humor. "And none of them know who I am. They can't know. I'm so going to get it when Matisera finds out what I just did. I'm not supposed to communicate with them."

"Will you be punished for being with me?" Nick asked.

Kari paused a moment. "I don't really know, actually. You're not quite a Hunter, but you're know too much about that world." She knew he was a god, but if she made that clear, he might remember he could easily find out what she was.

She smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry. Such heavy topics. Why don't you tell me about yourself, Nick?"

He laughed. "With how much you know about the Dark-Hunter world, I'm surprised you don't know."

She returned the laugh. "Oh, I know your stats, all right. But I don't know _you_."

"Stats? Enlighten me. Why don't you tell me about myself."

Kari laughed again. "Okay… You were born September 12, 1978, here in lovely New Orleans, to fifteen-year-old Cherise Gautier. Your dad died when you were young. When you were sixteen, Kyrian of Thrace took you off the streets to be his semi-Squire, and when you were eighteen, made you his full-time Squire. Your mother never knew about the world you worked for. Kyrian got his soul back and married Amanda Devereaux, and you were his best man. You became a part-time Squire for Talon until he got his soul with Sunshine Runningwolf. You became a Dorean Squire after that. I kinda lost track of you during the whole night with Desi-do-wrong, but I know after that you fell off my radar." She grinned at him. "See? Stats. Nothing that tells me about you."

"You have a radar?"

Kari rolled her eyes. "Nice way to avoid the question." She sighed. "Easiest answer: yes. I know where every Apollite, Daimon, Hunter, Immortal-of-another-sort, and Squire are. At all times. I'm the one who reports to either Apollymi or Artemis-" she made a face, saying her name- "when something goes down and either a Daimon or Hunter needs to be taken care of. They, in turn, tell Acheron, and Acheron, in turn, does his job."

Nick scowled. "Ash is a god, you know."

Kari nodded. "The Talimosin. The Elekti. Or, his birth name, Apostolos."

Nick stared at her, wide-eyed. "How do you know all that?"

"I work for his pantheon, sweet. I'm Atlantean by birth. I know all of the gods and their histories. Example," She paused, "The Fates are half-Atlantean, half-Greek."

Nick laughed. "Really?"

Kari nodded. "I know so much about all of them. Greek, Atlantean, Egyptian, Roman, Celtic, Norse… you name it, I've done dealings with them."

They passed the night that way, Nick quizzing her on different pantheons. When the night finally came to an end, Kari was exhausted. Nick helped her to her apartment. "I've had a great time," he said sincerely.

She smiled at him. "Me too. Tomorrow night Abbi and I have stuff to do, but maybe night after, we can get together again."

He smiled, showing off his dimples. "I'd like that."

Kari smiled warmly. "Until then, Nick."

He nodded. "I'll be looking forward to it." Be fore he could turn to leave, Kari pulled him in for a mind-shattering kiss.

Oh, but the man could kiss. It took all of her willpower to pull away, but pull away she finally did. His eyes were hooded. "Until next time, Kari," he breathed, tracing her jaw with his fingertips.

She watched him leave, then opened the door and fell in. She pressed a hand to her chest. "Oh. My Freaking. God."

* * *

So! Here ends chapter 2. Did you like? Well, how am I supposed to know if you don't review it? What are you waiting for? All y'all know I love you! And all of you who got my thing in the beginning – kudos. You've done your research.


	3. Wonderful Taste

**My plan to drive to Madame Kenyon's and hold her hostage until she gave me all rights to the Dark-Hunters was amazing – up until I realized I don't have a license or a car.**

**Fail.**

**Until I find a plan that actually **_**works**_**, the Dark-Hunters and associates thereof belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon, and not me. Enjoy anyways.**

"Juicy details, please!" Abbi demanded.

Kari blushed furiously. "Abbi, there aren't any juicy details. I kissed him, he kissed me back, he left. End of story."

"Oh, no. That is _so_ not the end of the story. There is something you're leaving out."

Just then, their sun tattoos started burning. Kari glared at Abbi. "There's nothing I'm leaving out. Matisera's calling."

She and Abbi flashed to Kalosis. Their clothes dissolved into long, flowing peplos, Kari's red and Abbi's blue. Their eyes flashed from red-gold and blue to silver. Abbi flashed a grin at Kari. "You did something, didn't you?"

Kari blushed. "I guess I got a little carried away with showing off, yeah," she muttered.

Abbi's laughter rang out. "You are in so much trouble!" she laughed.

"Shut up," Kari grumbled. She didn't care; Nick was worth it.

They approached Apollymi's garden. Apollymi was waiting, her silver eyes sparked with anger. "Which one of you caught Apostolos' attention?" she demanded.

Abbi's eyes flickered to Kari. "How do you know it was one of us, Metera?" she asked.

"All Apostolos would tell me is that a female bearing _my_ sun on her hip knows everything about him and his Dark-Hunters. Now, only you two fill both of those requirements. Which one of you was it?"

"It was me, Matisera," Kari murmured.

Apollymi focused on her. Her eyes were downcast, afraid to meet her mother's eyes. "Why did you reveal yourself?"

"She's in love," Abbi said. She said it defensively, instead of teasingly.

"That is no excuse." She softened her tone nonetheless. "Who?"

Kari blushed. "Nick Gautier," she breathed.

Apollymi's eyes widened. "Stryker's boy?" she asked.

"Yes, Matisera." Kari's voice was even softer.

"You have wonderful taste," Apollymi growled.

"She gets it from you, Metera," Abbi said coolly.

Apollymi turned her cold silver eyes on Abbi. Abbi met her gaze equally. "Are you insulting me, Abbisya?" Apollymi said, her voice cold and sharp.

"No, Metera. I'm simply defending my sister." Abbi's voice was as cold as Apollymi's.

Apollymi's eyes softened. Sighing, she turned to Kari. "Be more careful next time, Makaria. The time is not yet right for the Eletki to know about you two."

Kari nodded, still not meeting Apollymi's eyes. "Naiea, Matisera," she murmured.

"Endaksi, Metera," Abbi responded.

Both girls flashed back to the apartment simultaneously. Kari sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Abbi."

Abbi grinned wickedly. "Oh, Kari, you owe me big time."

Kari sighed. "Name your price," she said, defeated.

Abbi's grin nearly split her face. "What'd you do to get Metera's panties all in a bunch?"

Kari's wicked grin mirrored her sister's. "Oh, Abbi, you should've been there. It was so worth it. the _look_ on their faces…"

* * *

And so ends Chapter 3. Sorry it's so short. But hey. Apollymi was in it!! And I promise Nick'll be in the next one. Love y'all!!


	4. Answered

**I attempted to hack into her publisher's database and change the rights to my name, but some Trojan called "Bad Wolf Virus" shut down my computer and deleted all of my rose pictures.**

**Weird…**

**Another fail in what I believe will be a long line of fails, but I will not submit! Until then, I'll be here on Fanfiction, and Sherrilyn Kenyon will own the Dark-Hunters.**

Abbi twisted Kari's long red hair into a loose bun. Soft tendrils swept around her face, giving her an almost angelic look. Of course, the look was completely destroyed by Kari's short red and black plaid skirt and tight red tank. She applied blood red lipstick to complete her look.

"Perfect!" Abbi squealed. "Okay. When you get back, I want all the details. I'm going to Hang with Simi for a bit, then head back before Ash shows. I'll stay out of your path, promise." She giggled.

Kari laughed. "Goodness, Abbi, It's just a date," she said.

"Just a date, _puh_-lease. That boy is Grade A Prime and you know it." Abbi bit her lip. "Girl, if you don't get some soon, I'm going to steal him right out from under you."

Kari laughed again, a blush rising to her cheeks. "If you even think aqbout touching him, Abbi, I will torture you to _no_ end. I do specialize in _pain,_ after all." She grinned wickedly.

"Oh, Kari, you're too cruel." Abbi kissed her sister's cheek. "Have fun, and then give me the complete run-down of your date. Promise me."

Kari laughed and shook her head. "Promise. You are so weird, Abbi." There was a knock at the door.

Abbi squealed. "He's here! Well, what're you waiting for? Get going!" Abbi nearly shoved Kari to the door.

Kari laughed and opened the door… to reveal Acheron. Towering and dark, both girls' happiness evaporated. "Can I help you?" Abbi demanded, her voice colder than it was when dealing with Apollymi.

Ash seemed surprised. "There are two of you?"

Kari nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Ria's got a date, so if you could be kind enough to leave and let him come when he shows, that would be wonderful." Abbi's voice dropped to the negative degrees.

"I can't do that until I get answers." He crossed his arms over his chest. His feet were in the doorjamb.

Abbi narrowed her eyes at him. "In, then. Now." She stepped aside and yanked him in. She slammed the door behind her, then placed herself in front of it, effectively trapping him in.

Kari dropped onto their couch, dropping her head into her hands. "He's not coming, is he?" she mumbled into her hands.

"Course he is. Goth Loser here has interrupted us. Don't come back here after, Ria. Stay with your boy." Abbi's eyes stayed focused on Acheron.

Kari nodded. "I'm planning on it, Bits." She sighed. "At least, if he shows."

Abbi's jaw tightened. "If he never shows, I'll take him to task. Of course, of Goth Boy here makes it quick, I'll take you out myself. Make your boy jealous." She glared at Acheron. "You. Goth. Speak."

"I'm not your bitch to order around." Acheron stood in the middle of the room, his presence commanding.

"Fine then. I'm Elizabeth, this is my twin, Maria. What's your name?"

"You know it."

"Acheron Parthenopaeus. Or, to Apollymi, the Eletki. Apostolos. The Talimosin. The bringer of Telikos. To the rest, Asheron. Ash. Leader of Artemis' Dark-Hunters." Her voice never more than a murmur, Kari spouted all of Acheron's names.

"What are you to Apollymi?" Acheron demanded.

"We're her errand-runners, basically. Like Artemis' handmaidens. We do what she wants us. Right now, she wants us to keep you safe without you knowing about us," Abbi responded.

"Oops," Kari murmured. "Wasn't supposed to let that slip, Bits."

There was a sharp knock on the door. Kari looked up, her eyes alight.

Abbi grinned at her. She looked through the peephole. "Oh my freaking god, it's him."

Kari started to her feet and dashed to the door. She pulled her purse higher on her shoulder. Abbi grabbed her, opened the door enough to let Kari out, shouted, "Use protection!" after them, and slammed and locked the door again. She sat in front of the door. "Don't think about flashing out – I'll just follow you."

Ash sighed. "At least give me your real name, _Elizabeth_."

Abbi grinned. "Aye, and why would I do that? You go back to Apollymi and tell her our names, she'll string us up. You tell her Elizabeth and Maria, and we can plead innocence." Her smirk turned mischievous. "Of course, Ria's not even here, so I can protect her again. Of course, knowing her, she'll sacrifice herself. Girlie owes me, anyways."

"Do you speak Atlantean as well?"

Abbi laughed. "Ochia, Acheron," she said in Atlantean. _No._ She switched back to English. "Of course I do. I work for _Apollymi_, m'love. Atlantean is only one of the many, _many_ languages Ria and I've picked up over the years."

"How much do you know about the Dark-Hunters?"

"Everything. It's our job, _mi amor_. We keep things under control. Too many Daimons, and the humans start suspecting? We step in. A crazed, beyond-rogue Dark-Hunter? We step in. A Squire spilling secrets and no one there to catch them? We step in. A Were, shifting in front of a crowd? We step in. An Oneroi, preying on too many people, leaving destruction in their wake? We-"

"Step in, got it. Why Daimons, as well?"

Abbi laughed. "Well, Apollymi practically _created_ them, didn't she? So we have to clean up that mess, too. We're the janitorial squad of the vampire realm, _cheri_. We clean up _everything_."

Ash sighed. "Is there anything you don't know?"

"You'll have to be more specific. For one, I can't make a decent batch of baklava for the life of me, and yet Ria's got mouthwatering, to-die-for baklava comin' out the yin-yang." She smirked. "Course, I can brew coffee like nobody's business. Too bad Ria doesn't like it. And both of us are so beyond accident-prone it's hilarious. So, is that what you wanted, or is there something else?"

"How much do you know about my past?" Ash's voice was tortured.

Abbi's eyes darkened with pain and hatred. Ash could tell, though, the hatred wasn't directed at him. "More then Apollymi thought. More than, I can tell, you want us to. We know everything, akribos. More than even we want to, but for those years, we had no choice. Apollymi kept us there was we grew. We're as old as you, Ash. We've lived through the same amount of time, but different pains. And what you lived through…" her eyes were tortured. She reached out, thought better of it. "No one deserves that history, adelphos. Once we could, Ria and I did as much as we could to set things right. After Apollymi wrought her damage, we were released to help clean things up. We've been cleaning up ever since."

"So you're basically Apollymi's maid service?"

Abbi laughed at hearing that, but the laughter didn't entirely touch her eyes. "Never thought about it that way." She sighed and moved away from the door to sit on the couch. Ash still hadn't moved. "If you want to sit, Ash, be my guest."

He slowly sank into a chair. Abbi stared longingly out of the glass wall behind her. She couldn't see Kari – hopefully, her date was going well. "So. Anything else you need to know?"

"You wouldn't happen to be related to me, would you?"

Abbi truly laughed at that, her eyes finally lightening. "Oh, _querido_, if I could answer that, I would. But sweet, if we were family by some odd twist of fate, we'd be nothing but cannon fodder for you, or perhaps used as bait. So, if we were, it'd be best for you not to know."

Ash nodded, understanding. "Ria – she's out with Nick, isn't she?"

Abbi nodded slowly.

"Do you think she'll be used to lure Nick to Stryker? They're not exactly fond of each other right now."

Abbi hesitated. "No, I don't think she will. See, Apollymi's really protective of her messengers, so I think we'll be safe." There was an underlying tone of worry, though, that belied her words.

Ash nodded. His phone went off then – a call from Tory. "Nick's in Sanctuary. Do you need any interference?"

"Ochi, sweet. Is he with a girl? Red hair, Apollymi's sun in her wrist and hip?"

A pause. "Um, yeah. How'd you…? Don't answer that."

Ash laughed. "Leave the two to their own. She's harmless enough."

Abbi snorted. "Bull," she interjected. "Ria's a specialist in torture and interrogation. _Heavy_ emphasis on the 'torture' part."

Ash grinned at her. "Let me rephrase, then. She's harmless enough _in her current postion_."

Abbi shrugged. "Close enough." She pouted. "I so wanted to go to Sanctuary and flirt with those yummy Peltier bears." She sighed dejectedly.

"Ash? Who're you with?"

"Nick's date's sister. Is Simi with you?"

"Yes. She's here." Tory's voice was muffled. "No, Simi, don't go over to him. He's with someone else right now."

Ash let out a growl. "Is she oogling Nick?"

Abbi let out a surprised laugh. "Ooh, Ria won't like that."

"Yeah," Tory responded. "But She's staying put."

Ash could hear Simi's voice in the background. "Fine, Akra-Tory, but I don't like 'no, Simi'. Can I have some ice cream?"

"Of course, Simikee. Double scoops? Do you want some sauce?"

"Thank you, akra! Now, isn't that so much easier to say?"

Ash let out a rumbling laugh. "I'll see you two at home later, then."

"Of course. Bye, Achimou."

Ash hung up. "Why'd they go to Sanctuary?"

Abbi shrugged. "Hell if I know. Ria swore to stay away unless Nick wanted otherwise. Oh, well. I'll have to haunt some other place. Too bad." She cast a questioning glance at Ash. "Would you kill your Hunters if they got distracted by a tall and dark beauty?"

"yes." Ash's response was brief and pointed.

Abbi sighed again. "too bad."

Ash raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He stood then. "I guess there's nothing more you can tell me. I'll be eaving then."

"We don't hate you, Ash," Abbi said suddenly. "We don't even condemn you. It's your _past_, adelphos, and it should be left there. Those who judge you because of what you had no say in while you were a child have never experienced pain. That, or they're just cold, heartless bitches."

Ash laughed. "Now, you aren't bashing on a certain Greek goddess, are you?"

Abbi shrugged innocently. "I've had to run messages to her. She's a spoiled rotten brat. No getting around it." She stood and opened the door for him. "We're around, y'know, if you need us."

Ash nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Abbi grinned at him. Send my love to the Simi. Tell her Abbi and Kari have some long overdue presents for her."

"Abbi and Kari, eh? Who's who?"

Abbi shook her head. "That's for us to know and you to find out… when the time is right."

Ash shook his head and laughed. Abbi watched him leave. She dove for her phone and texted Kari. "Stay with Nick. I'm going to talk with Metera. Time's upon us, me thinks."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kari checked the text quickly before returning her attention to Nick. "IU might have a brother by the end of the night," she said, smiling.

Nick returned the smile. Congrats."

Kari offered her hand to him, a warm smile lighting her face. "Let go home and celebrate, eh?"

His smile turned blinding. "Certainly, Kari."

* * *

So, he's in it, if only briefly. I needed to have all that background stuff with Ash and Abbi first. But don't worry – next one's gonna be… ooh. Can't tell. Review, please!! I've got so many languages in this chapter. Spanish, French, Greek, Atlantean… wow. hope you liked it!!


	5. Family

**I can't think up a clever plan right now. My whole lower jaw is numb from Novocain, and I can't feel my tongue.**

**I wonder if Novocain would make the Author Goddess give…**

**Unable to obtain Novocain. Plan fail. Oh, well. Looks like the Dark-Hunters are still hers, and I am still just a fanfic writer. Enjoy.**

Abbi strode through Kalosis to her mother's garden. She found Sabine and told her to ask Apollymi for an audience for her.

Apollymi appeared before Abbi. "You needn't ask for audience, ma komatia. I am here for you."

Abbi nodded. "Apostolos came to our apartment today." She decided sugarcoating it would only infuriate Apollymi more.

"Did you tell him who you were and why you were there?"

"I answered his questions as best I could without revealing our heritage, Metera. He also doesn't know our real names. I've come to petition to allow us to tell him who we are."

Apollymi paused, then sighed resignedly. "Aye, I guess it's been too long silent for you two. Next time he asks, tell him. But don't go searching him out."

Abbi nodded. A huge smile split her face. She kissed her mother's cheek. "Efharisto, Metera."

She flashed back to the apartment. Kari still hadn't returned. She smirked. "Ooh, that girl's busy." She texted Kari. "Don't bother replying if you're… ahem. Metera gave us the green light. I'll tell Acho once I see him again."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kari snuggled against Nick's bare chest. She heard her phone go off, and she reached over him to grab it. He kissed her as she bent over him, a mind-spinning kiss that almost made her forget what she was doing. She giggled and pulled away to read the text. She giggled and texted back, "You said you wanted all of the details. I'm going to have fun with this."

She turned her phone off and tossed it away, then returned to Nick. "Nick, my love. I've got a brother now. You might want to be careful with me."

He laughed, a deep, rumbling laugh that sent her nerves of fire. "Oh, sweet, your brother couldn't do a thing to me now. I'm strengthened, just by being with you." He kissed her again, and the conversation ended there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Abbi read Kari's response and groaned. "Oh, dear gods. I need me a Peltier to get my mind off that." She dressed quickly for a night on the town, then locked up and left.

She saw Ash at Sanctuary. She sat next to him at the bar, where Tory was working. Simi was on his other side. "Hey, there, Simikee. How've you been, sweet?"

Simi squealed. "Abbi! I missed you!" She said, vaulting herself at Abbi.

Abbi laughed. "Hey, Simi. Kari and I have sparklies for you back at our apartment, and Kari found you some really strong barbeque sauce. Maybe, if your akri will let you, you can drop by later and I'll give them to you." Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, please, akri? Please please please?" Simi begged.

Ash laughed. "I don't see why not, sweet."

Simi squeed happily. "Akra-Tory! Simi's getting some new sparklies!"

Tory came over. "That's great, Simi!" she said. She turned to Abbi. "Can I help you?"

Abbi shook her head, an impish smile on her face. "You can't, love… but one of them yum-yum Peltiers could." She ogled Etienne down the bar.

He flashed a grin back. "Hey, Abbi, you back for more?"

Abbi laughed at him. "Depends on whether you're willing to give it," she shot back.

Etienne laughed. "Come to me when you're ready, Abbi."

"Soon as I've got my business taken care of, and you find a replacement, Etienne." She shook her head and turned back to Tory, Ash, and Simi. "So. Apollymi sent me with a message for you, Acheron." She grinned devilishly. "You've got more family than you think."

There was a moment of silence before it set in. Ash gaped. "You're…?"

Abbi nodded. "Kari and I were born parthenogenically after you were born in the mortal realm. We're the goddesses of pain and hatred – Archon's girls' polar opposites. It's amusing, actually. Chara and Agapa had such _issues_ with us. 'Course, they were the only ones who knew about us, considering Metera forbade us from leaving Kalosis and using any powers that she didn't have. Most of our powers were locked away anyways, until you died. After that, Metera sent us out, realizing that keeping us close, she couldn't protect you as well as she wanted to. So, we've been watching over you and Simi for the past eleven millennia. And Tory, for the past year."

Tory eyed her suspiciously. "So what you're saying is you're Apollymi's daughters and Ash's half-sisters, and you had the power to keep Ash from suffering the way he did when he was human."

Abbi's eyes flashed. "We did everything we could. We were almost as mortal as he was. We wanted to do more… so much more. Especially to that ho-bitch. Ooh, that'll make Kari's day." she flinched as an unwanted thought wormed its way in. "Of course, her day's already been made."

Ash roared with laughter at that. "That's right. She's with Nick." He sobered quickly at the thought. "Now she's not only your and Apollymi's weakness, she's mine and Nick's as well." _Nick._

"Are you afraid Nick's going to turn on her?" Abbi asked suspiciously. "Because if he does, he's going to learn _exactly_ why we're pain and hatred. We freaking _invented_ torture."

Tory laughed at that. "Oh, I'm sure. I can tell that from listening to you."

Ash narrowed his eyes. "How exactly did Estes die?" he asked.

"Heart attack," Abbi responded innocently. She smirked. "Of course, something triggered the heart attack."

"You two."

"Oh, yes. That was so much fun. Scared the shit out of him. Hehe. Do it again if we could. With pleasure." She giggled.

A grin tugged at Ash's lips. He swallowed it down. "So what is your real name, Bits?"

Abbi laughed. "Abbisya, the Atlantean Goddess of Hatred. Abbi, for short. My sister's Makaria, Atlantean goddess of Pain. Or, Kari. Or, more fondly, Nick's new girl."

Ash grinned at that. He noticed Etienne watching her from down the bar. He had been cleaning the same spot their entire conversation. "I'll drop by tomorrow with more questions, Abbi. Until then, I suggest you go before Etienne gets even more antsy."

Abbi glanced over her shoulder at him. She flashed him a blinding smile. Looking back at Ash, she nodded. "Sound's great. Bring Simi. Tory too, if you want. Kari'd love to meet her."

Ash nodded as she stood. "Tomorrow, then."

"Later, adelphos." She paused and grinned. "I've wanted to say that for so long." She blew a kiss to Simi, then met up with Etienne. The two quickly disappeared.

Tory flashed a grin at Ash. "Well, that was interesting."

Ash laughed. "Matera's been hiding them for eleven thousand years. They must have felt suffocated, unable to do anything to let me know who and what they were."

Tory nodded, imagining not being able to use her powers. "But now they can."

They were silent for a moment. "Goddesses of pain and hatred, through… I wonder how much damage they can do to Artemis…"

They exchanged wide-eyed glances. "Neither of them like her. They know everything, too." Ash whistled softly. "She's in trouble now."

"Does that mean the Simi gets to eat the heifer-goddess?" Simi asked eagerly.

They laughed. "No, Simi. You can't eat Artemis."

Simi pouted. "But if Kari and Abbi are going to give her what's coming, which I hope is a lot because that old heifer-goddess is mean, then why can't the Simi help?"

Ash stroked her hair. "Because Kari and Abbi can't do anything to Artemis, sweet."

"I bet it'll be a match worth pay-per-view, though," Tory mused.

"I'll bring a camera."

* * *

Hehe. And it will indeed, Torymou. I've already written it, but y'all's gonna hafta wait. Insert evil laugh here. Well? Review, lovers!!! Agapay, my beloved readers!!!


	6. Revenge of the Fortune Cookie

**Tendonitis is the second most crippling disability a writer a have. Anyone know a poison that can mimic it? And I shall have the antidote, and after she signs over rights to **_**me**_**, then I'll be the owner of the Dark-Hunters!!!!!**

**Wait… she won't be able to write.**

**Next plan. Until then, the Author Goddess owns the Dark-Hunters, and I do not. Enjoy nonetheless.**

Kari slipped into the apartment in the early morning. Abbi was sleeping on the couch, Etienne with her. Kari muffled her giggles in her hand, seeing the bear curled around her sister's slim frame. Abbi yawned and looked up at her. A slow smile spread across her face. "Someone got lucky," she murmured.

"Yes, you did indeed," Kari responded.

Abbi giggled, her face flushing. "Meh, shush," Abbi shot back, snuggling against Etienne.

Kari laughed, shaking her head. She went to their room and took a quick shower. When she came back out, Etienne was gone. "Sent your boy toy away, did you?" Kari teased.

Abbi came out of the kitchen with a fresh-brewed cup of coffee. Kari wrinkled her nose at the aroma. "Well? How'd your date with Nick go?" Abbi teased.

Kari blushed, smiling. "Oh, Abbi, it was beautiful." She fake-swooned on the couch.

"Ooh, someone's in love," Abbi laughed, sitting on the armrest. "You promised, girlie – dish."

Kari flushed as she recounted the night's progress. When she got to the point where she and Nick went to his apartment, Abbi covered her ears.

"I don't want to hear this!!!!" She cried.

A devilish grin spread across Kari's face as she raised her voice to be heard, recounting even the smallest of details.

Abbi shook her head, disgusted. "I didn't need to know that, Kari," she moaned.

Kari roared with laughter. When she finally sobered, she asked, "So how'd Ash take the news?"

Abbi grinned. "He'll be over later with Simi."

Kari laughed happily. She got up and made hot chocolate for herself, then opened her laptop and pulled up her chat. Nick was already on.

**NewOrleansCharmer: I had fun last night.**

Kari blushed.

**GoddessOfPain: me too.**

**NewOrleansCharmer: you going to tell me who your brother is, then? I need to know who to watch out for.**

Kari paled. She looked up at Abbi. "He wants to know who our brother is."

Abbi sat next to her, peering at the screen. "Be all mysterious about it. Like, 'you'll know when the time it right'. Pay him back for the fortune cookie responses."

Kari nodded, still shaken.

**GoddessOfPain: you'll find out.**

**GoddessOfPain: eventually.**

**NewOreansCharmer: you're horrible.**

**GoddessOfPain: aye, but that's why you love me.**

Kari blushed as she realized what she had typed.

**NewOrleansCharmer: too true, too true.**

Kari's blush deepened. She glanced over her shoulder, down to Café du Monde. Sure enough, Nick was sitting there. He waved up at her.

**NewOrleansCharmer: You're adorable when you blush.**

Kari giggled. Abbi glance up at her. "Dear gods, Kari, are you alright?" She got up and pressed her hand to Kari's forehead.

Kari slapped her hand away. "Shut up, Abbi," she said.

"Was that a giggle I just heard, or am I hearing things?"

"Abbisya…" Kari said, trying to sound warning. The effect was ruined when she giggled again.

"I think Telikos came without Apostolos. I think I should go tell Metera…"

"You move a muscle, Abbi, and I'll go right up to Etienne and tell him _exactly_ how many Weres you've bed."

Abbi froze. "Oh, you're cruel, Kari. Real cruel."

Kari flashed a grin at her sister.

**NewOrleansCharmer: when can I see you again?**

Kari turned to look at him again, then stuck her tongue out at him.

**GoddessOfPain: you see me now, don't you?**

**NewOrleansCharmer: quite the fortune cookie today, kari. When can we go out again, then?**

**GoddessOfPain: not sure. We'll see.**

**NewOrleansCharmer: 'we'll see', 'eventually'… am I ever going to get a straight answer out of you today?**

Kari glanced out the window again. His eyes, hidden by shades, were focused on her. He was smiling, so she knew he was teasing.

**GoddessOfPain: maybe.**

Below her, Nick groaned. She laughed.

**NewOrleansCharmer: you're horrible, kari. Incorrigible.**

**GoddessOfPain: at least I'm not threatening to introduce you to my mother.**

She glanced back at him. He shuddered.

NewOrleansCharmer: with your twin and your brother running around here, and how crazy abbi is, I'm terrified to find out who your mother is.

She laughed.

GoddessOfPain: oi, matisera's not all bad. She likes destroying things, sure, but she's not all bad.

**NewOrleansCharmer: what kind of things?**

**GoddessOfPain: well, she sunk an island once…**

**NewOrleansCharmer: O.o**

**GoddessOfPain: and she killed her entire family because they tried to kill my brother…**

**NewOrleansCharmer: . . .**

**GoddessOfPain: oh, wait, that's Apollymi who did all of that.**

**NewOrleansCharmer: haha.**

Kari laughed. _If only he knew…_

**NewOrleansCharmer: what island did she sink?**

**GoddessOfPain: oh, that's right. Apollo takes credit for Atlantis. Oh, no. Apollymi did that.**

**NewOrleansCharmer: really?**

**GoddessOfPain: oh, yeah. After Apostolos died, she flew off the handle and wiped out the entire pantheon, then sank Atlantis. Then tore threw Greece to Olympus to kill Artemis, Apollo, and the Fates.**

**NewOrleansCharmer: wow.**

**GoddessOfPain: yeah. The Atlanteans and the Olympians never got along. Friggen upstart greeks.**

**NewOrleansCharmer: you an Atlantean?**

**GoddessOfPain: yep.**

**NewOrleansCharmer: like Ash.**

**GoddessOfPain: lighter topics – looks like my sister's with one of the bears. Wanna double date soon?**

**NewOrleansCharmer: which one?  
**

**GoddessOfPain: Etienne.**

**NewOrleansCharmer: sure. Friday?**

"hey, Abbi. You and Etienne free Friday night?" Kari called.

"Free enough. I'm sure Etienne can find a replacement for the night." She bent around the wall to leer at Kari. "As long as you don't expect us to stick around long."

Kari laughed and shook her head.

**GoddessOfPain: you catch all that?**

**NewOrleansCharmer: your sister's worse than you. So that's where you get it…**

**GoddessOfPain: lol. See you then.**

**NewOrleansCharmer: be waiting.**

Kari signed off. She sighed and closed her laptop as someone knocked on the door.

Abbi opened the door. Simi bounced in, followed by Ash. "I saw Nick down in Café du Monde. You two know he's there?"

Kari blushed. "Yeah. We IM a lot. So. You know about me and Abbi now?"

Ash nodded. He sat next to her on the couch. Simi threw her arms around Kari's neck. "hey, Akra-Kari, do you have food?" she asked.

"Abbi should have some ready for you, edera." She watched Simi pounce on Abbi and laughed. She turned to Ash. "So."

"So that's how you know Atlantean."

She laughed and nodded. "I told you, I was raised with it."

"Where were you raised, exactly?"

"Kalosis, with Matisera. She bound our powers while you were human, because she knew the others would use us to get to you." She sighed. "She didn't know what damage that could do to you." Her eyes flashed, and she snapped her head to look at Abbi. "Hey, can we take those Greek twins down to size now?" she asked excitedly.

Abbi grinned at her sister. "Aye, we could…" she hedged.

"Now?" Kari pushed.

"No, girls, don't go after the Greeks. We can't kill them," Ash chided gently.

"Oh, we aren't planning on _killing_ them," Kari said innocently.

"Just… taking them down a few notches," Abbi finished.

"Nothing _too_ damaging."

"Maybe a bit permanent, though."

the girls burst into laughter. "Oh, c'mon, adelphos, you aren't really going to forbid us from terrifying them? We're the goddesses of pain and hatred. Can't we do to them what they did to you?" Kari pouted.

"Please?" Abbi begged.

Ash sighed and shook his head. "No, girls, behave." He sighed. "You two are as bad as Simi."

"The Simi's not that bad!" Simi protested. "She just wants to barbeque the heifer goddess."

The twins laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nick glowered as he watched Acheron walk into Kari and Abbi's apartment. He narrowed his eyes and stood, tucking his laptop under his arm, he flashed himself to Olympus. "Artemis!" he called, walking to her temple. "I want to know everything about Ash and his family."

* * *

So on and so forth, I'm sure y'alls can figure out what happens next. Bring your camera! Review, lovers! Agapay, s'agapo, adorer, amour, loves!


	7. Pay Per View

**Get your cameras ready, peoples, this is it. If only Sherrilyn Kenyon would write a pay-per-view-worthy match like this. Of course, I so wanted to go with more insults and blood, but I might have to bump up the rating. So sorry. This is all you get. Of course, I could do more, if I had the rights to the Dark-Hutners. Alas, I do not, so it's here on FanFiction instead. That's the whole reason it's _Fan_Fiction.**

Ash tensed at Artemis' voice in his head. Both girls glanced at him, then at each other. "Artemis," Kari growled.

Ash nodded. He called Tory, telling her to meet them in Olympus. He glanced at the girls. "You're coming?"

"Of course. Couldn't keep us down for the world," Abbi responded.

"Simi, return to me," Ash said, waiting for her to settle before flashing to Olympus. He glanced over his shoulder to see the twins with him, and Tory waiting ahead.

Kari grinned at Tory, quickly introducing herself. "So why're we here?" Kari asked Ash.

"Nick," Ash responded, his tone flat.

Kari's eyes widened, tensing. "What does he want?" She whispered.

"See for yourself," Abbi growled, throwing the doors to Artemis' temple open.

Nick narrowed his eyes at Kari. "You lied to me," he snarled.

"She couldn't tell you, Nick," Abbi snapped back. "Heck, we were only just allowed to tell Ash."

"She was with me when she got permission. Why didn't you tell me then?" He glared at Kari.

Kari remained silent.

"What did you tell him, Artemis?" Tory demanded, her voice cold.

"Everything," she responded, preening. "Especially about Ash's past."

Abbi tore her glare from Nick and turned it on Artemis. "You did what now?"

A feral snarl tore through the room, and Nick jumped when he realized it was from Kari. "Oh, you worthless bitch," she snarled.

Abbi laughed darkly. "Ooh, Artie, you really screwed up this time."

Kari stalked up to Artemis, lethal intent in each step. "Oh, Artemis, I've been waiting to do this of eleven _thousand_ years." She smashed her fist into Artemis' jaw.

Artemis went flying. Kari strode to her, her heels snapping against Artemis' marble floors. Sparks flew from where her heels made contact, and ice spread from each step. A fierce wind tore through the temple, sending things flying but caressing the Atlantean gods. She used her powers to lift Artemis from the floor, pinning her to the wall. "Should I show you exactly what Ash went through? Strip you of your powers, brand your name and symbol into your skin, then send you back to Atlantis and let them have their way with you?" The ice-coldness of her voice sent shivers down Nick's spine.

There was a cry from the doorway, and Artemis saw Abbi with her arm around Apollo's neck. She had forced Apollo to his knees, her heel digging into is knee. She leaned over to breathe into his ear. He yelped. "Hey, Kari, should we send this worthless piece of shit after her? Do the same to him? You remember how much they _loved_ twins who had no way to make a life for themselves. Especially Greeks."

Kari laughed sinisterly. "Oh, yes. I remember." She leaned into Artemis. "You see, many whores were sacrificed to Auntie Epythima. But twins? Twins were always sacrificed to _us._ I wonder… whose altar your blood will stain?"

Artemis trembled, all color gone from her face.

"Makaria," Ash said, power in his voice. "Stop."

"Oh, but she deserves so much more. We're being _nice_," she responded in Atlantean.

Ash inclined his head. "So you may be, Makaria, but what will the Chthonians do to you?" he responded in like.

"Send us after them," Abbi responded, also in Atlantean.

Kari flashed a grin at her sister. "Fun."

Nick shivered again. He turned to Ash. "They'd kill them for you," he murmured.

"You should see what Kari'd do for you. Has Artemis hurt you in anyway?"

Nick shook his head no, but his hand went to his neck subconsciously.

A slow, angry smile spread across Ash's face. Tory froze at the menace in her husband's expression. "Oh, Makaria," Ash called. "She's fed from him."

Kari looked over her shoulder at Nick and Ash. Her swirling silver eyes were streaked through with red. "From Nick?" She asked in Atlantean. Both girls were too far-gone to speak any other language.

Ash nodded once.

Kari turned back to Artemis. "You worthless little…" She let out a length of Atlantean swears that would only have to be censored if translated.

Artemis trembled, terrified of Kari. She cast a pleading glance to Ash, to Tory, to Nick. All three stood in stoic silence, watching.

"She's going to kill her, you know," Tory said in a low voice.

"And then the Chthonians will have their way with her. As long as Matera never finds out, at least," Ash responded in an equally low voice.

"I don't want that," Nick murmured, his voice tortured.

"Then stop her, Nick. You're the only one that can."

Nick looked up at Ash, silver eyes meeting silver eyes. "How?"

Ash shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is you can calm her. I have no idea how you can – all I know is _that _you can."

Nick looked back at Kari and Artemis. Kari was standing stock-still, the wind stroking her hair, ruffling her skirt. Artemis writhed where she was pinned, trapped in some horrible memory. He slowly walked up to her. "Kari?" he breathed.

She looked to him, the red in her eyes overpowering the sliver. "Don't think you can stop me, Nicholas," she purred.

He was surprised when he realized he understood what she was saying. "Please, Kari. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Oh, I'm not the one who'll end up hurt." She turned her gaze back to Artemis, who let out a shriek of pain. A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips.

Nick gently touched Kari's arm. Her gaze snapped back to him, the red flashing out of her eyes, then the silver melting into her normal red-gold. "Nick…" She breathed. "Oh, Nick, what have I done?" She had switched back to English.

Artemis fell to the floor, her breathing labored. Kari collapsed, Nick barely catching her in time. She was shivering violently. Nick pulled her to him, stroking her hair, calming her. Her cheeks were soaked with her tears.

Abbi stood, pulling away from Apollo. "Do you still want to mess with us, Apollo?" She snarled.

Apollo flashed out.

Abbi shook her head, slowly, as if to clear it. She looked at Ash and Tory. "That was fun," she murmured. She put a hand to her head. "I'm dizzy." She sat where she stood.

Tory glanced at Ash. "Why didn't you tell me to bring a camera?" she asked, playfully hitting his arm.

He shrugged. "I didn't know this would be their match."

Abbi glowered up at them ."What the _hell_ are you two talking about?"

Ash and Tory laughed. "Kari, we'll be heading out now. I trust you two can work things out."

Kari didn't respond, still trembling.

After Ash and Tory flashed out, Abbi said, "I'm going back to the apartment, Karia. I've got to sleep some before Etienne comes over." She got up and shakily walked over to her sister. She kissed Kari on the head, then turned on Artemis. "She was holding back, Artemis," Abbi warned in a low tone. "Don't mess with her. She may be the goddess of pain, but she's the most susceptible to it. And if you hurt her, you've got a helluva lot more than just me to answer to." She flashed out.

"Goddess of pain, eh?" Nick asked softly.

"Where do you think my screen name comes from?" she responded in a shaky voice. She stood, almost unsure of her own two feet. She held her hand out for Nick, but he shook his head.

"I'll be there in a bit," he assured her, kissing her hand.

Her eyes worried, she nodded and flashed away.

"You're going to leave me too, just like everyone else has, aren't you?" Artemis asked.

Nick scooped her up and carried her to her chaise. Her eyes flew open, surprised at his actions. No one had dared touch her like that since… Acheron.

He set her down gently, the kneeled before her. He met her sharp green eyes with his swirling mercury ones. "No, Artemis, I'm not going to abandon you. But I don't want you ruling my life either. Kari showed me some more things about how you treated Ash. I don't want that. I want to be your friend, Artemis, not your pet or your slave. When you've calmed down and are willing to talk, call for me and I'll come. But you saw what happened when Kari found out you had fed from me. Keep your calm, and we can talk like civilized people. But until then…" He stood. He paused for a moment, warring with himself, then dipped down and pressed a friendly kiss to her forehead. "Later, Artemis." He flashed out.

Artemis froze in disbelief. _He wants to be my friend…_ a warm feeling spread across her, a feeling she hadn't felt since… ever. _I have a friend_.

* * *

So… yeah. Basically, I've turned Nick into a real sweetheart. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep him that way yet, though. I don't know if I want to show the bitch-goddess compassion. She doesn't really deserve any. Oh, well. Review, mes amis, or I'mma stop posting. How is it that I've got over 300 – _three friggen hundred!!_ – hits, and yet only one review (Thanks, Dark Angel Tierra, BTW)? If you want more Forbidden Fruit, I'd better be getting more reviews! Laters, y'all!


	8. Information

**And we continue! Standard disclaimers apply, hope you enjoy, yadda yadda yadda… REVIEW!!!!**

Nick flashed into the apartment. Abbi nodded to him when she saw him, then motioned to the bedroom. He slipped in quietly, not wanting to disturb Kari. He shed his jacket, laying it across the foot of the bed before laying next to her. He pressed a kiss to her temple, feeling the small tremors that still wracked her body. He wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Nick…" she murmured.

"Shh," he breathed. "I'm right here. You're safe, I promise."

She relaxed into him, her tremors slowing. "I've never done that before," she whispered to him. "I've never lost control like that. I've always been able to keep my head in anger. _Always._ What if I loose control like that again? Who will my anger be directed at next time? Ash? Abbi?" She hesitated. "You?" she breathed.

Nick tucked her head under his chin, pulling her closer. "I'll keep you safe," he whispered to her.

She slowly drifted off in his arms, and he lay there, thinking over what Artemis had told him. He heard Abbi enter the room.

"Exactly how much did Artemis tell you about Ash's past?" she asked, her voice low and angry.

Nick shook his head. "A lot."

"Even about his childhood? About how he was treated?"

Nick closed his eyes and nodded.

Abbi growled softly. "Did she tell you what part _she_ took in it?"

"Kari did."

"She would." Abbi sighed. "So now you know Ash's dirty little secret. You gonna spill to anyone?"

The thought had crossed his mind, but he wasn't stupid. "No. I won't."

Abbi nodded. "Ash didn't deserve what they did to him. Metera was only trying to protect him…" the pain of ages shone in her eyes.

"Apollymi's really your mother?" Nick asked.

Abbi nodded. "She takes care of Ash. Now we can too. We've watched him for centuries, Nick. Millennia. I don't know about Kari, but I will tear apart anyone who dares to hurt him, gods exempt." She smirked. "You saw what we do to gods."

Nick nodded. "How… how old are you exactly?"

Abbi paused a moment. "Eleven thousand, five hundred fifty seven this July."

Nick's eyes widened. "You really are as old as Ash."

Abbi laughed softly. "We were born only moments after Acheron was born to the human realm."

Nick nodded. "Have I seen you before?"

Abbi shrugged. "Perhaps. Then, perhaps not."

"You really are Ash's sister," Nick said, laughing softly.

Kari frowned and stirred. She snuggled up against Nick and settled down again.

Abbi looked at her sister with a tender look. Nick's heart squeezed, remembering the times Ash would look at him with a similar look. Abbi smiled subconsciously. She sighed softly and stood. "Take good care of Kari, Nick. She really doesn't need to be hurt again."

He started to question her, but she simply shook her head and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kari stretched languorously, slowly waking up. She smiled at Nick. "Hey."

"Hey," he responded, smiling back. He ran his fingers through her hair as she snuggled closer to him.

She looked up at him, her eyes happy but still slightly worried. "Did I scare you?"

"Honestly?"

She rolled her eyes, grinning. "No. I want you to tell me a bold-faced lie that I will hate you for and kill you over later."

He laughed. "Alright then."

She smacked his arm. "Of course I want you to be honest."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Yes, you scared me. I've only seen one god get even close to how worked up you were, and that time the anger was directed at me."

He felt her flinch in his arms.

"But it means a lot that you would do that for Ash. He's your brother, after all, and I can't hate you for that. Family means a lot. It always will. And to see what you did for me…" he smiled softly, stroking her hair, following it all the way down her spine. "As stupid and dangerous and death-defying as it is, I think…"

She pressed her hand to his lips. "As much as I want to know, right now isn't the best time. Ash killed you over Simi, and has threatened Sin's life over Kat multiple times. Give him a chance to get used to me and Abbi before anything happens. Deal?"

Nick nodded. "Makes sense. Okay. For you."

She smiled and kissed him, then sat up. "Good. Now. I have to get ready, because Simi's coming over, and Abbi and I have to get cooking. I've also got patrol tonight, because Abbi's spending time at Sanctuary with Etienne. Again." She rolled her eyes, standing carefully. She walked to her closet, flipping through the clothes. "I have to check up on the Hunter's and the Runningwolf's, I have to stop by Selena's shop to pick up some stuff, and I need to drop by Kalosis to tell Matisera about… everything."

She picked out a red halter-top and a black miniskirt, then grabbed black- and red-striped thigh-his and black ankle boots. She kissed him on the cheek, then dashed to the bathroom. After a few moments, she emerged, dressed and make-up done. She offered her arm. "Care to do a quick patrol with me before I get down to Simi food?"

Nick smiled, taking her hand. "Always." He let her lead him out.

Abbi poked her head from the kitchen, watching them walk out. "You can come out now, Ash," she said.

Ash appeared on the couch. "Kari's smart, I'll give her that, but Simi and Kat are my daughters. You two… okay. So I might kill him."

Abbi laughed, getting back to cooking. "Again. Oi, Ash, lay off the life-threatening, and you might actually find you've got more people covering your ass than you think." She left the kitchen to kiss him on the cheek. "You know you've had us covering your ass since we were born."

Ash laughed softly. "And I shudder to think what else you've done to people who've crossed you."

Abbi laughed. "Well, we are the goddesses of pain and hatred. You can't exactly expect us to sit idly by and turn the other cheek."

Ash shook his head, standing. "I'll be by later. Take care of yourselves."

Abbi shook her head. "Oh, what would we ever do without you, adelphos?' she teased.

Ash grinned. "You two seemed to do okay for the past eleven and a half thousand years."

Abbi laughed. "Agapay, adelphos. Now get home. I want me some nieces, got it? And not anyone else tying me to the bitch of Olympus. And no details!"

"By your terror, I can tell Kari's done that to you on multiple occasions."

"Shut up and get out."

Ash held his hands up in surrender. "Sure thing. Until tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She grinned. "Send my love to Sota. Take care of yourself. I don't want Kari going all crazy again. It's exhausting." She kissed him on the cheek.

Ash flashed out.

* * *

So, there you go. A deft way to avoid having Nick tell Kari he loves her. But when will he say the words? Well, I don't know yet. We'll see when we get to it, ouais? D'accord, have fun. Review, or this is the last Forbidden Fruit chapter, and I'll devote my time to my other fics. Insert evil laugh here.


	9. Old Friends

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Finally!!! Anywho… read, enjoy, review. Sherrilyn Kenyon the Author Goddess owns the DHs, pas moi. Dommage, non?**

Nick tensed as they drew near the Hunter's house. He hesitated, unwilling to go in. Kari turned to look at him, her eyes pleading. "I have to go in, Nick, and I don't want to leave you."

"Go ahead, Kari. I'll wait," he said soothingly.

Kari shook her head. "Let me rephrase. I have to tell them about me and Abbi, and I refuse to leave you behind."

Nick sighed, but refused to give in. "I can't go in there, Kari," he said.

"And why not?" she asked. "You adore Kyrian, stuck-up ass he is. I know you do. Don't try to say otherwise. And he still loves you. You'd be more than welcome there." She sidled up to his side. "Please, Nick?" She asked, looking up at him through her lashes. "For me?"

Nick caved. He let her lead him up the drive and to the door. Smiling up at him, she knocked on the door. There was a flurry of activity on the other side, and the door opened a fraction. "Who are you?" a gruff voice demanded.

"Well, hey there, Kyrian Hunter, AKA Kyrian of Thrace. I come bearing gifts, and no, I'm not Greek," Kari said.

Kyrian opened the door and gasped when he saw Nick. "What're you doing here, Nick?" he asked, his voice flat.

"He's the gift I come bearing," Kari cut in smoothly. "You gonna invite us in? I promise we're not demons or something else that's out to kill you, Amanda, or your kids. I know Ash. Hell, I've known Ash since I was… born." She smirked. "I'd tell you how I know him, but I can't. Not here. Not with people listening in." she nodded towards his living room. "Your house is safe for us to talk, if you're inviting us in. If not, then that's… two? Three? More gods _not_ protecting your family."

Kyrian stepped aside.

Kari smiled at him. "Thank you." She took Nick's hand and pulled him inside.

Nick visibly tensed. Kari glanced back at him, worry etched on her face. He shook his head at her, motioning for her to continue. She sat on one of the couches, pulling him down to sit next to her. "You alright?" she asked softly.

"Fine."

"Calling your bluff. Nick, what's wrong?"

He shook his head as Amanda came down the steps. She gasped softly, glancing at Kyrian. Kyrian nodded to her, and she slowly descended.

"Why're you here?" Kyrian demanded.

Kari looked up at him, piqued. "Oh, yeah, _real_ warm welcome, Kyrian. I come to tell you that Abbi and I are Ash's sisters and the twin goddesses of pain and hatred and can protect you and your family like no other, and you're still all sorts of pissed over something that happened years ago. And taking it out on one of the two girls who freaking _invented_ torture isn't the smartest thing." She wrapped her arm around Nick's waist, her lips pursed.

Kyrian frowned. "Ash doesn't have family."

"_Au contraire, mon ami. _He's got Kat and Matisera and Sin and Simi and Abbi and me." She grinned. "Don't you know? Matisera's the Atlantean goddess of destruction. He's the final fate, we're pain and hatred, Kat's just kick-ass, Simi's a demon, and Sin's his son-in-law." She frowned. "And there's Lex, Danger, Xirena, and Urian. But they're a lot more adopted."

Kyrian sat down abruptly. "How can I believe you? He's always been so secretive about his past…"

"With good reason," Kari said darkly. "If any of you know half the shit he was put through when he was human, we'd have to kill you. The only reason Zarek knows what he knows and lives to tell the story is because he and Ash are just so damned similar."

"I never got your name," Amanda interjected, sitting next to her husband.

"Makaria. I go by Kari. I'm pain. My twin, Abbisya, – Abbi – is hatred. Matisera finally gave us permission to tell Ash today."

"How old are you?" Kyrian asked.

"As old as Ash."

Kyrian whistled softly.

"So where's Rissa? I want to meet this adorable little sorceress."

Both Kyrian and Amanda glanced at Nick.

Kari sighed irritably. "Never mind, then. He's harmless with me around, because he knows if he does anything that can hurt Ash, I'd have to kill him. No questions asked." She stood. "I'll be back eventually. Nice meeting you two." She pulled Nick to his feet. "He's still Nick under all of it, Kyrian. He's still the annoying little kid you saved. _That_ never changed. You were jaded at one point too. Are you going to judge him for his mistakes?" She turned and left the house before he could respond.

"You didn't have to," Nick said in a subdued voice.

"Gods, if they all end up doing that, I might end up killing them," she growled angrily. "Gods and promises be damned."

Nick pulled her to a stop right outside the gates. "Kari. Calm down."

Kari fisted her hands and looked away. She was trembling violently.

Nick didn't think as he drew Kari into his arms. She collapsed into him, her fingers digging into the cloth of his shirt. He tucked her head under his chin, pulling her in close. "Kari, it's okay. They have every right to hate me."

Kari looked up at him, silver shooting through her eyes. "But you were angry. And very, very stupid. And you made up for it. And now… you know what he is. You know how stupid it would be to draw Ash into Kalosis. That's the end of the world, right there. And you wouldn't. I know you wouldn't."

Nick held her tight as the earnestness in her voice tugged at his heart. He kissed her forehead, fighting down the painful memories. "When you say stuff like that, Kari, it takes all my will not to kiss you right here."

Kari glanced up at him, an impish glow in her eyes. The silver was gone. "Or, more to the point…"

Nick shook his head. "Keep talking like that, you'll never finish your rounds."

Kari laughed, pulling away from him. "C'mon, Nick, I've got way to many places to drop be before the night's done. Hopefully the next few receptions will be warmer."

Nick smiled, taking her hand and following along.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyrian hung up, glancing at Amanda. "They weren't lying. Ash just told me Kari and Abbi were his sisters."

Amanda motioned at the monitor. They watched Nick and Kari's entire conversation. "She wasn't lying about Nick, either."

Kyrian's heart clenched at the sight of the boy he had practically raised. He turned away. "Nick's changed."

Amanda caught him with a piercing stare. "So have you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kari quickly finished her rounds, telling all of the Squires, Were-, and Dark-Hunters, ex or otherwise, about her and her sister, dispensing threats where needed. She turned to smile wickedly at him. "You ready to meet my mother?"

Nick gulped. "Well, she can't be much worse than your brother and his friends."

Kari laughed, taking his hand and flashing them to Kalosis. "Matisera!" She called ahead.

"Couldn't you have just flashed us to her?" Nick asked.

Kari shook her head, but didn't elaborate. "Matisera, I want you to meet someone," she said, leading Nick forward. "Promise to be nice?"

Apollymi glanced up from her chaise to watch Nick and Kari walk forward. She immediately noticed every little detail – Kari's flushed cheeks and bright smile, their fingers entwined. "This is the boy you've taken interest to? Didn't he kill Satara?"

"Good ridden, don't you think?" Kari responded.

Apollymi smiled at her daughter. "You've taken after me in that aspect, ma komatia."

Kari smiled. "Abbi's still more like you, though, Matisera. Anyway. We've told Apostolos and the Dark- and Were-Hunters."

Apollymi nodded. "Am I going to be seeing him around often?" she asked, gesturing to Nick.

Kari flushed. "I hope so," she admitted.

"Then are you going to introduce me?"

Kari giggled. "Matisera, this is Nicholas Gautier. Nick, this is my Matisera, Apollymi akrakataastreifa."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Apollymi," Nick said.

"Take care of my daughter, Nicholas, or you'll be following Satara."

"Matisera!" Kari said, aghast.

"I expected as much. Your mother is the goddess of destruction. I'm surprised she didn't threaten to torture me first."

"Torture is my daughters' thing, not mine," Apollymi responded lightly.

Kari laughed again. "Anyway, Matisera, I just wanted to update you. I have to return to Abbi, or the Simi will eat her."

Apollymi reached out for Kari's hand. Kari took it and let her mother pull her in. Apollymi gently kissed her forehead. "Be safe, sweeting," she said in Atlantean.

"I will be, Matisera," Kari responded in like.

Apollymi smiled softly and released Kari. Kari smiled at her before flashing them back to his house.

"Why are we here?" Nick asked.

"Well, I still have a little bit of time before I'm expected back, so I was thinking…" she kissed him.

He smirked against his lips. "I like the way you think."

* * *

I wonder what they're going to be doing for the next… while until I update? Well, I don't wonder, and if you do, then you're just slow. I mean, for reals, people? Can't you guess? They're obviously going to play Scrabble!! Agapay, my dear readers, and y'alls better review.


	10. The Madness

**And… ON WITH THE STORY!!! Sherrilyn Kenyon owns the characters, save Kari and Abbi. Review if you want more.**

Kari kissed Nick, then pulled away. "I've got to go," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Five more minutes," he said, pulling her back.

"Don't make me zap you," she said warningly. She flashed clothes onto herself, then Nick.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll zap you back," he said, mimicking her tone.

She smiled softly, biting her lip. "Don't tempt me."

"But that's exactly what I'm trying to do. Is it working?"

She raked her gaze over him. Even clothed, he was a severe distraction. "Too well."

He flashed a smile at her. "Good."

She shook her head. "Not good." She stood, turning away. "I'll see you later, Nick. I have to get going."

He sat up, pulling her into his lap. He kissed her blind, then released her. He gently touched her lips with his fingertips. "I'll be waiting."

She giggled, flashing herself to her apartment.

"Where've you been?" Abbi snapped. "Simi's come and gone. Damn, girl, leave me hanging like that!"

Kari's lips twisted into a smirk. "We got distracted," she said, sitting down.

All the color fled from Abbi's face. "Don't wanna know. Didn't ask. Don't say a bloody word."

"Well, you see…"

"No! Shh! Fermez la bouche! Ne parle pas! Silence! Tais-toi!" Abbi rambled off in different ways to say 'quiet' in many different languages.

Kari laughed at her sister's pain. "Okay, okay, I'll be good," she said.

Abbi sighed. "Ash knows, y'know. That he loves you."

Kari cut a glare to her sister, making Abbi hold her hands up in surrender. "Just sayin'. But, I mean…" her eyes turned soft as she sat next to her twin. "Kari, he keeps you sane."

"The prophecy," Kari gasped.

Abbi frowned.

"Apollo's Cassandra. She told us… The one who defies Fate even as its friend can bring sanity to agony."

"He defied Ash's will," Abbi breathed. Then she froze. "But remember the other half."

Darkness shaded Kari's features. "Yes. I know."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Nicholas?"

Nick froze at the apprehensive voice behind him. "Yes, Artemis?" he asked softly. He turned to face her.

She worried her lower lip between her teeth. "Do you love me?"

Nick sighed, motioning for her to join him on the edge of the bed. "Not the same way Ash did, no. I… I love Kari, as dangerous to my health that is. But I do care about you, Artemis. I don't want you hurt. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for a lot of the people I enjoy being with. Kari and Abbi… they're lethal at best and downright sadistic at worst. But they're my friends." He paused to let that sink in.

Artemis' eyes filled with tears. "They won't let you be friends with me. Not peacefully, anyway."

"It's my life, Artie, and I'll live it the way I want to. You're my friend as well. Nothing will change that." He gently kissed her forehead. "What's worrying you?"

"Acheron is in pain and I don't know why." She looked up at him, her green eyes pleading. "I still love him, Nick. I don't want him hurt."

"He's probably still hurt at the fact his little sisters have been kept secret from him longer than Katra was and that Kari and I are together." He draped his arm over Artemis' shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll stop hurting deeply after a while." He sighed. _But he'll never stop hurting completely with all that's happened to him._ He felt a pang go through him at the unavoidable truth. His best friend… his brother. "He'll be okay, Artie. I promise."

Artemis smiled softly. "I'll leave you be then." She paused. "Thank you." She flashed away.

Nick smiled at the words. He knew gratitude didn't come easily to her. Sighing, he lay down, trying to get sleep that had been evading him for the past few days.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You'll be driven mad by your own powers. Nothing will ease your insanity. It's a curse, girl, from your mother. The daughter of Destruction cannot expect to get away lightly." … "Only the one who defies Fate even as its friend can bring sanity to Agony… but without him, Agony will be lost to the all-consuming power and madness that runs in its blood."

Kari snapped awake, screaming. Abbi awoke with a start, going to her sister's side. Kari's screams had died down to whimpers, but she trembled viciously. "Kari? Is it…?"

Kari nodded, shivering. Whimpering, she moaned, "Make it stop, Abbi, make it stop…"

Abbi's brow furrowed in pain. She hated feeling so helpless. "I'm sorry, Kari, I can't," she murmured, her jaw clenching. An idea formed in her head. "but we know someone who can. I'll be right back, sweet." She turned away, wincing at Kari cry of pain, and went into the living room. "Apostolos!" she called.

Ash appeared in the form of a Shade. "What do you need, Abbi?" he asked.

"Kari's in pain. It's madness, from the blood of the Destroyer. So we've been told. We don't know what's going on, but it comes every so often and leaves her writhing in pain. Please, Ash, I can't stand by and watch. Not again." Her deep blue eyes pleaded with him, silver leaking through and marbling with it, reminding Ash of his relation to her.

Ash solidified, walking to Kari's room. He tried to ease her pain, but nothing worked. He turned apologetically to Abbi. She sighed and nodded. "I feared so," she murmured. "Okay. Metera?"

Apollymi coalesced before them. "Is Makaria…?"

Abbi nodded.

Apollymi reached out to Kari. "Come to me, Kari. I'll soothe you."

Kari, her jaw locked, nodded and flashed to Apollymi. Ash followed, in Shade form. He watched Apollymi gently wrap her arms around Kari and lay her down next to her on her chaise. "What madness are they talking about?" Ash asked quietly after Kari had settled down.

"It's a curse. She's far too soft, too sweet. She has your compassion, your mercy. Not mine. Because of it, and because she's the goddess of pain, she's torn by her powers. We haven't found anything that can ease it. Only prophecies from long dead oracles," Apollymi responded, just as quiet.

Ash nodded. "I'll leave you, then." He faded away.

Apollymi stroked Kari's cheek. "Go to Apostolos, edera. Give him my love."

Kari nodded, still unable to speak. She flashed to her room. Standing, she slowly made her way to the doorway to see Ash sitting on the couch. She waited for Ash to return to himself.

Ash sensed Kari, and he looked up. Her pain was evident in the bloodlessness of her face and the tenseness of her body against the doorjamb. "You should be in bed."

Something flashed across her eyes, too fast for him to identify. "I know," she whispered. "But…" longing and loneliness glimmered in her eyes.

Ash stood. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

She bit her lip and glanced away. "I want you to hold me, big brother," she breathed her voice trembling.

His heart swelled with love for his sister. "Of course." He followed her into her room and wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled up to his side like a kitten, her head on his chest. She drifted to sleep there, finally calming down. He stroked her hair.

Abbi came in, wiping her hands on a dishrag. She smiled softly at the sight. "Kari finally asleep?" she asked softly.

Ash nodded.

"Good." She sighed. "It's always so stressful."

"It's happened before?"

Abbi nodded. "She always freaks out. Every time. Gods, it terrifies me. _Every time_." She sighed. "Thanks for calming her, however you did it. She really needs a calming touch." Abbi turned and left.

Ash lay there, stroking her hair. He listened to her breathing. Tory came in to check on him when he didn't return, but left him to be with his sister.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kari awoke, screaming.

"Shh, shh, ma komatia, you're safe." Ash pulled her into his chest and held her still while she thrashed against him. She sobbed, pushing him away. "Calm down," Ash soothed in Atlantean.

She fell into him, her body wracked with sobs. "Adelphos, make it stop, make it go away…" she moaned.

Ash stroked her hair away from her sweaty face. He gently wiped the tears away, calming her with an Atlantean lullaby. She relaxed into him and sighed shakily. "Kari, sweet, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

Kari shook her head. "No… adelphos, don't make me," she pleaded.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I can help you, edera. Please tell me."

She shook her head violently, her eyes wild with fear. "Ochia, ochia…. I can't…" she sobbed, tensing again.

Ash held her tightly, keeping her from hurting herself. "Makaria," he said. "Look at me."

Kari met his gaze, her eyes mercury instead of fire. She trembled violently, stilled only by his arms around her. He searched her head for the root of her pain. There wasn't one. He cupped her face in his hands. "Let me ease it."

She wrapped her fingers around his wrists, resting her head in his hands. She closed her eyes, sighing shakily. She understood what he was asking – to let him take the weakness into himself. "Ochia, adelphos," she murmured. "I don't want you to suffer for my own demons."

"Makaria, You are my sister. I want to keep you safe."

"Nothing will ease it. You'll only be weakened by it as I am. Nothing can truly ease the pain." She opened her eyes, the color returned to red. "But you know that, don't you, adelphos?"

Ash closed his eyes, the pain of that truth piercing his heart. He drew her in again. "I wish I could change it," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know. And you know I wish I could do the same for you. But some things can't be changed." She closed her eyes, reveling in the rareness of the moment. Her mother rarely cuddled her like that, and Abbi was her twin, prone to moments of supreme sibling rivalry.

Ash held her tightly, stroking her hair, his cheek against the top of her head. He wished he could help her, but there was nothing he could do and he knew it. _Dammit, Apostolos, you're a god of fate. Not just any god, but the Final Fate. What's stopping you?_

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should. And if you did, you wouldn't be able to see how it played out until it was too late."

Ash started at Kari's soft voice. "You could hear my thoughts?"

Kari nodded. "You can hear mine too. It's one of the few times when it's a give-and-receive thing."

Ash nodded. "You should go back to sleep."

She pressed her face to his shoulder. "No," she said. "I can't. I'll have another attack." She started trembling again. "I don't want to keep reliving it," she whispered.

Ash sighed and nodded. He held her, not moving, not speaking. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time, until the pain slid from her entirely. Ash noticed when it happened; Kari's body relaxed and she exhaled shakily. She smiled up at him, kissing his cheek. "Efharisto, adelphos," she murmured. After another moment of silence, she said, "Ash, if Nick and I… if we were… what would you do?"

Ash sighed. "Well, if this were a normal relationship, I would threaten to kill him if he hurt my baby sister."

A smile flashed across Kari's face.

"But since I've already done that, and this is far from normal…" he sighed again. "Most I can do is ask you to keep him from tearing my throat out."

Kari giggled. "This is a hypothetical situation, adelphos," she said.

"No, it's not. You attacked Artemis because of me; you nearly killed her because of him. There is nothing hypothetical about it."

Kari laughed. "I love you," she said, laughing. "Now… don't you have Daimons to kill?"

Ash kissed her forehead. "I'll leave you alone then." He flashed away.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. You want more, you know what to do. Have fun! Agapay.


End file.
